


Хорошее пальто для хорошего человека

by Damn_Muse



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Muse/pseuds/Damn_Muse
Summary: Одиннадцатилетний Шерлок встречает Десятого Доктора.





	Хорошее пальто для хорошего человека

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the translation of [freckles-knows](freckles-knows)'s [A Good Coat for a Good Man](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7454746/1/A-Good-Coat-for-a-Good-Man).  
Also published here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3541096

Измерение количества росы в разных парках оказалось ужасно скучным делом. Эксперимент должен был показать способность различных видов трав удерживать разное количество воды на лепестках с целью понять, сильно ли различаются парки в количестве выделяемой за ночь росы. Шерлок не сомневался в полезности эксперимента, но сидеть в парке и наблюдать за росой было похоже на наблюдение за тем, как сохнет краска. Как сохнет краска в очень-очень холодной комнате. Или в морозильнике мясника.

Шерлок поплотнее закутался в свое тонкое пальто. Его эксперимент близился к завершению; по его расчетам ему потребуется еще максимум шесть ночей. Проблемой было то, что за ночь он мог проверить только один парк, а каждый парк приходилось посещать по нескольку раз, чтобы удостовериться в точности данных. Он занимался этим уже полторы недели, а ночи становились только холоднее.

Он выяснил, что у него есть около часа до того, как кто-нибудь дома поднимал тревогу из-за его отсутствия. В последний раз, когда это произошло, мамочка пригрозила ему, что Майкрофт будет следить за ним. Учитывая его новое положение, он прекрасно мог бы это устроить, и даже больше. По правде говоря, Шерлок не понимал, из-за чего поднималась вся эта суета. Ему уже одиннадцать, и он прекрасно может позаботиться о себе посреди ночи.

Его мысли прервал звук, который он до этого никогда не слышал в Лондоне. Сначала он не видел его источник, но затем в воздухе материализовалась синяя будка…прямо на его образцах. На ней было написано «Полицейская будка», но, по его сведениям, этот тип уже давно не использовался. И они определенно не появлялись из ниоткуда, когда им этого хотелось.

Дверь распахнулась, и Шерлок замер. Высокий долговязый человек в коричневом полосатом костюме с самым длинным пальто из тех, что видел Шерлок и… — это конверсы? Кто вообще носит конверсы и костюм? Даже с его ограниченными познаниями в моде, Шерлок знал, что так нельзя.

— Ну, и что же это? — мужчина закрутился на месте, и его нелепое пальто развевалось за ним. Он наклонился, пропустил траву через пальцы и понюхал росу, — Англия! Старая добрая Англия. Я бы сказал, что прошло много времени, но, наверное, не достаточно много, — он снова закрутился на месте, и его взгляд наконец остановился на Шерлоке, — привет! А где я? Навигатор в ТАРДИС сломался.

Шерлок холодно посмотрел на незнакомца.

— Сейчас три минуты второго, если вы об этом, но мне кажется, что нет. Вы в Лондоне, если вам нужно ваше точное местоположение.

— Три минуты второго? И что же ты делаешь здесь в такое время? — Шерлок приподнял бровь и не ответил, поэтому незнакомец продолжил, — разве тебе не положено быть сейчас в своей постели, мистер…

— Холмс. Шерлок Холмс, и странно слышать это от человека, который вышел из будки, которая была сделана в шестидесятых. К тому же, эти будки _так_ не умеют, верно? — Шерлок не отрывал взгляд от незнакомца. Он обнаружил, что это один из лучших способов читать людей. На лице мужчины появилась улыбка.

— Ты догадался быстрее, чем большинство. Ну, если мы представляемся, то я Доктор. Ничего больше, просто Доктор, и да, я думаю, что с твоей точки зрения это немного странный вопрос от меня, да? Ты должен меня простить, Шерлок, обычно я не натыкаюсь на десятилетних мальчиков в парке в середине ночи. И что же ты тут делал?

— Мне одиннадцать с половиной, и я измерял количество росы до того как ваша будка уничтожила мое оборудование. Жаль, конечно, но у меня дома есть еще. Мне всего лишь надо будет продлить эксперимент на еще одну ночь, — от одной этой мысли он задрожал.

— Мальчик одиннадцати с половиной лет проводит эксперимент, собирая росу. Да, это абсолютно нормально, правда? И прости за то, что сломал твое оборудование. Она не всегда смотрит, куда приземляется, — мужчина с любовью похлопал по будке, словно пытаясь убедить ее, что все в порядке.

— Кто бы говорил, Доктор. Вы появляетесь посреди ночи в материализующейся будке в теннисных туфлях и костюме с этим нелепым пальто, и спрашиваете кого-то о критериях нормальности? Я начинаю думать, что вы не из этого мира, — уголок его губ приподнялся в ухмылке, как всегда случалось, когда он знал, что он на правильном пути.

— Что такого с моей обувью? И с пальто! — Нет-нет-нет, это нормально, что оно так крутится и развевается на вас. Я лишь говорю о том, как вы одеваетесь. Эти кеды с этим костюмом и этим пальто? У вас есть предрасположенность к театральности, Доктор, — мальчик ухмыльнулся при виде одобрения на лице Доктора.

— Ну, — он усмехнулся, — кто бы говорил, Шерлок? Сбегать из дома, чтобы проводить эксперименты посреди ночи? То, как ты говоришь? Я бы сказал, что и у тебя есть предрасположенность к театральности, друг мой.

Уголки рта Шерлока поползли вниз, и он нахмурился из-за последнего слова.

— Должен проинформировать вас — у меня нет друзей.

— Нет, я бы так не сказал. По крайней мере, пока, — взгляд, которым он окинул Шерлока, показался слишком взрослым для такого молодого лица, — но я скажу тебе кое-что. Ты был прав до этого. Не о моем пальто, конечно, а обо мне. Я не из этого мира, никогда не был. Я лишь прилетаю сюда иногда.

— Я знал это, — Доктор приподнял бровь, — ну, я быстро догадался. Сначала я подумал, что вы — путешественник во времени, но сейчас я знаю, что вы — пришелец, путешествующий во времени. Я всегда что-то упускаю.

— А этого недостаточно? А сейчас, Шерлок, я бы предложил тебе попутешествовать со мной, но должен сказать, что ты немножко молод и до ужаса неодет. Великому человеку нужно великое пальто, а я думаю, Шерлок, что ты вполне можешь быть великим человеком. После того, как ты побудешь великим мальчишкой, конечно, — он подмигнул Шерлоку, открывая синюю дверь. — Я должен уйти, кажется, я прилетел слишком рано. Ну, раньше на целых пятьдесят лет, но я отсутствовал гораздо больше, — он улыбнулся Шерлоку в последний раз, — думаю, что ещё увижу вас снова, мистер Холмс, если вы будете держать ухо востро. И, между нами говоря, когда бежишь, это пальто выглядит прекрасно. А я бегаю ужасно много, — на этих словах синие двери закрылись. Через минуту будка исчезла, оставив после себя лишь разбитое оборудование. Шерлок медленно собрал его и пошел домой.

В следующий раз, встретившись с Майкрофтом, он споткнулся об ковер, ухватился за ремень брата для того, чтобы не упасть, и ушел с его кредитной карточкой.

Великому человеку действительно нужно великое пальто.


End file.
